


Where Night is Blind

by rosycheeked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst, F/M, pregnant!Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosycheeked/pseuds/rosycheeked
Summary: Death Eaters have broken into Grimmauld Place, where those who rebel against Voldemort have been hiding.Hermione and Draco are forced to hide in the basement, away from their friends and family who are fighting for their lives.It’s reasonable to be frightened.





	Where Night is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This fic is inspired by “Angel of Music” from The Phantom of the Opera by Andrew Lloyd Webber.
> 
> It’s not really a songfic, though. Just a few of the lines are from the song. $100 to the person who can tell me which ones.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> E

The night is silent, filled with tension. The wind creaks softly every so often, as if the air itself is afraid.

Hermione finishes putting the last protection charm on the locked door of the basement. It’s too dark, she can barely make out Draco’s shape in front of her, but they can’t risk a Lumos for fear of being found.

She walks over to him, her slippers hissing against the floor. When he takes her hands, she shivers. She can feel the comforting, cool wood of his wand against her skin. 

His breathing against her neck is soft, measured, careful. “Your hands are cold,” he whispers.

Her breath hitches, and she resists the urge to shush him. If they’re found, there’s nothing more they could have done to help; Hermione hates being forced to stay behind, but this time there’s nothing she could do. She can only hope the others are okay fighting without her for the moment. 

She steels herself. “Draco, I’m afraid.”

“Harry and Ron will be fine. Don’t be frightened.” He only sounds like he’s convincing himself.

She lets out a shaky breath, and Draco sighs, taking her into his arms. She may be frightened, they may be fighting the Dark Lord himself, but she has never felt so safe as when Draco’s hand rests on her rounded stomach. 

“We’ll make it,” Hermione murmurs, fiercely as she can in the quiet. “For _our_ future.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it.
> 
> Title is from “Phantom of the Opera” from The Phantom of the Opera by Andrew Lloyd Webber, because there weren’t any good lines in “Angel of Music”. Sorry.
> 
> Let me know if you live for amazing musicals like Phantom! I sure do.
> 
> E


End file.
